1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to luminance correction systems. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to luminance correction systems for eliminating a luminance variation and methods for correcting luminance of display panels.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of display devices capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes. Such display devices include, e.g., a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a field emission display device (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display device (OLED), and the like.
Luminance variations of a plurality of pixels occur due to characteristics variations of the pixels, variations in the manufacturing process, and the like. Eventually, luminance spots are generated and image quality is reduced due to the luminance variations. To solve these problems, techniques for correcting luminance using picking up an image of a display panel are used.